A Chinatown Ghost Story
A Chinatown Ghost Story is the 23rd episode of Season 2 and the 49th episode of the series. It will air on September 12th, 2014, although it was released a week early on the Nick.com website. "There is no such thing as a ghost....or is there??" Official Description Donnie becomes increasingly jealous of April and Casey's relationship; April is kidnapped by an evil spirit who intends to drain her powers. Plot Synopsis One night, the Purple Dragon gang is preparing to break into a museum. Meanwhile, on the rooftops above them, Donatello and Casey Jones are showing off their athletic capability to eachother while attempting to impress April. April doesn't seem to be thrilled about this and, when Casey decides to give April a 'peace hug', Donnie directs his attention toward the Purple Dragon robbery about to take place down below. The trio quickly follows the Purple Dragons into the museum and they engage the gang members. The Purple Dragons try to steal all kinds of things for Steranko, but all of their attempts are blocked. However, the criminals are able to make their escape because Casey and Donnie argue about one another's attempts to impress April. In an alley way, Fong (the Purple Dragon leader) reveals to his partners that he was able to steal a small, ancient-looking dagger. Fong then removes the blade's sheath, allowing a mysterious figure to come out of the blade and he introduces himself as 'Ho Chan', ordering the Purple Dragons to bow down before him. The Purple Dragons start to wonder if the thing that's speaking to them is a ghost, only for the 'man' to explain that he was a supreme master of one of the first Martial Arts to ever exist and an art that, if performed correctly, appears similar to magic. Ho Chan explains that his spirit was trapped inside the dagger they stole. He tells the Purple Dragons that he'll give them remarkable power if they agree to become his minions. The Purple Dragons readily accept the offer and are given inscrutable powers (Fong gets lightning, Sid gets thunder and Tsoi gets wind), which they demonstrate. Then, Ho Chan commands them to find him a 'lair of opulent beauty' and the Purple Dragons lead him back to their own hideout (an abandoned Tattoo Parlor). Ho Chan doesn't like the condition of the inside of the building, but says that it will have to do... Meanwhile, in the Sewer Lair, Donnie tells his brothers that their search for Karai has been going on for at least a week and that it's possible that they'll never find her. Leo and Raph point out that Splinter would disagree and that he hasn't been the same ever since his daughter's mutation. Raph tells his brothers that, to get better results in their search for Karai, they'll need Casey and April (who are at the ice rink) to help them. Back at the Purple Dragon's hideout, Ho Chan is once again perturbed by his messy surroundings. Meanwhile, the Purple Dragons start to use their powers on one another, but Ho Chan commands them to stop and tells them that he has a very important task for them to do. He tells them to go out and capture a girl that has a power within her that can restore him to his past life as a human. This girl turns out to be April! Meanwhile, April is with Casey and Irma at the ice rink. April is having quite alot of trouble keeping her balance on the ice, but Casey tells her that not every one is as smooth on the ice as himself, as he was taught how to ice-skate when he was really young. Before long, the Purple Dragons force their way into the ice rink through the ceiling, and Casey wonders why they are here if they just got their butts kicked. Casey bravely squares off with the powerful gang, but is quickly defeated by the gangs' powers. When Casey has been hit down, the Purple Dragons seize both April and Irma and, with that, they become airborne and fly out of the hole in the ceiling with April and Irma in their arms. Splinter's Wisdom Splinter appears briefly, but does not speak. Character Debuts Ho Chan Gallery China town ghost story.png tumblr_nbha9cRJWB1tkybmno1_250.jpg tumblr_nbha9cRJWB1tkybmno2_500.png tumblr_nbha9cRJWB1tkybmno3_500.png Quotes Trivia *This episode is based on the film "Big trouble in Little China". **Ho Chan is voiced by the same actor who played Lo Pan (the film's main antagonist), James Hong. **The powers Ho Chan gives the Purple Dragons and the Turtles are both references to the three storms, Lo Pan's servants in the film. *This episode's title might be loosely based off of the 1987 Chinese movie that is coincidentally named "A Chinese Ghost Story". *This episode sees the introduction of Ho Chan. *When Ho Chan detects April in his mind, his initial and false description of her is a red-haired girl with a yellow jumpsuit. This is a reference to April's looks in the 1980's cartoon episodes. *It is assumed that Ho Chan will not return, as Donnie threw him (inside a dagger) into the ocean in the end of the episode. *This is the second episode of this series to involve a character that has "magic" powers. The first character in the show to exhibit magic powers is Sir Malachi. *This is the third episode of the series where April is captured. *As the Purple Dragon member Sid attacks Mikey, he yells 'Shoruken!' as a reference to an attack from the Street Fighter games. Videos Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Season 2